


Musubareta kizuna ga mada tsuyoku naru (The bond that ties us still grows stronger)

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [48]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Camping, Caretaking, Concerts, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Grandparents & Grandchildren, M/M, Parenthood, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Series of drabbles written for the hiragana challenge.





	Musubareta kizuna ga mada tsuyoku naru (The bond that ties us still grows stronger)

**Title:** Musubareta kizuna ga mada tsuyoku naru (The bond that ties us still grows stronger)

 **Characters:** Takaki Yuya; Chinen Yuri; Yaotome Hikaru; Nakajima Yuto; Yabu Kota; Inoo Kei; Arioka Daiki; Yamada Ryosuke

 **Pairing:** Takaki Yuya/Chinen Yuri, Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto, Yabu Kota/Inoo Kei, Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke

 **Rating:** G

 **Word count:** 1.942

**Prompt:[6\. Haunting melody; 166. Purity; 170. Sleeping storm; 451. Look beyond; 396. Too much to hold; 270. Blood feud; 202. Vast horizons; 85. Surrender to despair; 15. Last time; 256. Die alone; 308. Final breath; 398. You raise me up; 120. Don't scream; 241. To carry you along](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**

**N/A:** Fifth part of the hiragana challenge. Title’s from Hey! Say! JUMP’s “Viva 9’s SOUL”.

_大野くん – Ohno-kun_

“I really wish someone in Hey! Say! JUMP would have his talent. None of us is a good match, really. I mean, I guess you and Ryosuke can sing and I'm a good dancer, but it doesn’t really compare. Can you believe he is so talented? Really, Yuuyan, thank you for taking me. It was the best present ever. It doesn’t matter how many time I watch him, Ohno-kun always has a way of surprising me.”

As he heard his boyfriend ranting, Yuya regretted the decision of giving Yuri tickets to the Arashi concert for his birthday. He could already feel it, the music of Ohno-kun’s last solo was going to be the haunting melody of many weeks to come.

 

_子供 – Kodomo (Kid)_

“You know, it always amazes me how much you like KinKi Kids, considering your usual musical tastes.” Yuto told his boyfriend as they left their concert.

Hikaru shrugged and blushed a little, hoping the younger wasn’t going to notice.

“When I was a kid and they debuted my mom and my sister were into them a lot. I obsessed over Garasu no Shounen for ages when I was eight.” he chuckled, embarrassed. “And then... well, when I grow up I guess I started appreciating the romantic side of their songs.” he winced, uncomfortable.

Yuto smiled to him, no mockery in it.

“Then I'm glad I brought you.” he declared, subtly taking his hand and basking in that whole new atmosphere.

_空 – Sora (Sky)_

“Let me guess, weather forecast changed the moment you decided to take me to a KAT-TUN concert?” he looked at the grey sky, threatening rain any moment now. “I bet you’ve got a sleeping storm stashed somewhere to pull out when you don’t want to do something for me.”

Kota smirked, patting his shoulder.

“As much as I’d love to control weather, Kei-chan, I have no say over it.” he leant down, pressing his lips close to his ear. “I told you I was taking you and I will. Even if it means catching the worst cold of the century – which will likely happen.”

“Cherry on top.” was Kei’s comment, and Kota couldn’t find it in him to reply.

 

_床 – Toko (Bed)_

“I really wish you’d have let me spend the whole night in bed and taken someone else instead of me.” Yamada looked around. “Your mum would’ve enjoyed herself.”

Daiki chuckled.

“I wanted you to come.” he said. “Come on, it’s not bad. Look beyond how much older than us SMAP are. You like them.”

“I do. It’s not them I'm worried about. It’s their fans I'm scared of. They look nothing like ours.” he whispered.

“Well... maybe they’re a tad more...”

“Mature?” Ryosuke smirked. “That’s it, Dai-chan. Tomorrow I’ll go buy you the last Sexy Zone’s single. It’s time for you to be young.” he declared, and Daiki found it so funny that he forgot to get mad at him.

 

_脳 – Nou (Brain)_

“Yuuyan, honey, me and your sisters were talking the other day, and you know what your niece would really need?” Yuya’s mother told him, as her son and Yuri stared at her from the other side of the table.

“For the lot of you to let her be?” Yuri heard Yuma murmur; luckily for him, his mother didn’t listen.

“A cousin!” Takaki-san said then, and all of a sudden the silence on all of them became too much to hold.

“I'm sincerely hoping you mean Yuu’s pregnant.” Yuya said, his brain close to burst.

“Of course not. What I meant is...”

“Okaa-san.” Yuri interrupted her, bewildered. “I think it’s fair to say we should at least wait for Yuya to stop being a child himself, don’t you agree?”

The woman’s laughter told him that, at least for now, the catastrophe was delayed.

_誇り – Hokori (Pride)_

“A grandmother?” Yuto repeated his mother’s last word, his eyes wide open.

“Well, I was talking to Hikaru’s mother the other day, she was telling me about your nephew and niece...” she smiled to Hikaru. “It made me envious.”

“Mom, can’t you wait for Raiya to find a nice girl and settle down? It would be way easier, not to mention faster. Now, I really think it’s a tad premature to...”

“Actually.” the elder interrupted him. “It’s something I would love as well, okaa-san.” he smiled to her. “In time, of course. And when Yuto will stop freaking out about it.” he smirked.

Yuto’s pride prevented him from saying anything further on the matter at hand, but he sincerely hoped that Hikaru had just wanted to avoid the start of a blood feud, and that he wasn’t actually considering having kids already.

 

_桃子 – Momoko_

“Momoko.”

“Momoko what, mum?” Kei asked.

“Your grandmother’s name. I’d like for you to call your firstborn that.” she explained, pouring tea into Kota’s cups.

“Our first _what_ , mom? You didn’t raise me very traditionally, but I'm sure you’re aware of the fact that I'm a man? And that Kota’s too?”

“So what? There are a thousand different ways, nowadays, you’ve got very vast horizons.”

Kei panicked and then turned to look at Kota.

The elder looked pale and about to be sick; it was hilarious enough to calm Kei down.

“We’ll think about that, mum. In the meantime, don’t blindside us again. You almost gave Kota a stroke, and I’d like _Momoko-chan_ to actually have two parents.” he joked.

 He better take his boyfriend home soon. He was too young to be a father and definitely too young to be widowed.

 

_夜 – Yoru (Night)_

“You know, Ryosuke, I honestly believe Dai-chan here would make a wonderful father.”

His mother had told him that as if asking how his days had been.

 “I'm the one who likes kids better.” he pointed out, looking at the woman as if challenging them.

“But I'm the one having to deal with kids on a daily basis.” Daiki replied, giving Ryosuke a not-so-much affectionate pat on his shoulder.

Yamada winced.

“Who cares anyway? It’s too soon to even be talking about it, we never even discussed it ourselves, mum, why would you...” he sighed, surrendering to despair. “Aren't you too young to be a grandmother anyway?”

The woman smiled.

“Aren't you too old to say it’s too soon to think about it?” she retorted, and Ryosuke recognized his own innocent tone.

It was definitely going to be a long, long night.

 

_ろうぞく – Rouzoku (Candle)_

“It should’ve been different.” Yuri whined, his voice heavily nasal. “There should’ve been candles and flowers and you were supposed to cook and...”

“Yuri.” Yuya interrupted him, pressing a cold compress on his forehead. “I wouldn’t complain about sacrificing date night, not with the fever you’ve come down with.”

“It’s all Dai-chan’s fault, I bet he’s the one who infected me, last time I was at his place. I think I'm going to kill him.”

Yuya laughed.

“The only thing you’re going to do for a couple of days is rest. Now I’ll go make ramen. It’s soothing when one’s sick.”

Yuri nodded.

“There goes my delicious dinner.” he complained. “Thanks, Yuya. I don’t know how you bear with me.”

“Only because I love you, Yu.” he stated, then left the room before Chinen could make any remark on the inappropriate romanticism.

 

_五月 – Gogatsu (May)_

“It’s May, Hikka. Must be allergies, Hikka.” Yaotome mocked him, sneezing right after.

Even though he pitied him, Yuto couldn’t help laughing.

“How could have I possibly imagined you would’ve gotten flu in May, Hikka?” he told him, running a hand through his hair.

“Distance. I wouldn’t want you to get sick too. Besides, if I'm going to die I’d rather die alone. Remember me as the funny and active guy I was a couple of days ago.”

Yuto rolled his eyes.

“I reckon I’ll remember you as the most dramatic man ever, Hikka. I doubt you’re going to die of a 38°C fever.” he smirked. “I’ll be brave. I’ll be here until you’re going to get better.”

Hikaru wanted to say something, but he didn’t have the strength.

If Yuto wanted to spite death, he would’ve at least enjoyed his company.

 

_憎悪 – Zouo (Hatred)_

“I want my mother. You’re useless.” Kota complained, turning on his side.

Kei would’ve thrown a fit hearing that, but since Yabu had been sick for a week he decided to let it slide.

“It’s not my fault you’ve got the flu,  nor that you’re forced in bed. I could call your mother, but it won’t make it better.”

Yabu frowned.

“She used to let me eat ice-cream whenever I was sick.” he informed Kei, who in turn laughed.

“When you were what, eight? Save your hatred, Ko-chan. I suggest you don’t waste your last breath raging over the one in care of your medicines.”

Kota hid his face under the pillow.

“Being sick is the worst!” he yelled.

The worst was having to take care of him. But Kei was going to save that for when he would’ve finally felt better.

 

_毒 – Doku (Poison)_

Daiki winced tasting his cough syrup.

“Are you sure you didn’t get confused and give me poison instead of a medicine?” he complained.

Yamada rolled his eyes, putting the bottle away.

“I could do so next time if you don’t start behaving.” he put his hand on the elder’s forehead. “You’re cooler than this morning. Maybe we’re getting out of it. I really hope so, I really don’t know what to do to cheer you up anymore.” he muttered.

Daiki found it in himself to smile to him.

“You raise me up, Ryo.” he informed him. “Even though I bitch about it, you’re the perfect nurse.”

Ryosuke smirked, shaking his head.

“Hentai.” he mocked him, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips.

And to think about it, once he would’ve gotten better Daiki should’ve really explored this nurse thing better.

 

_冒険_ _– Bouken (Adventure)_

“Camping?”

Yuri’s tone very well expressed everything that in his mind was wrong with the new ItaJan’s projects, and Yuya couldn’t help laughing.

“Come on, it’s going to be fun. Think of it as an adventure. I did it a couple of times with my dad and Yuma when I was little, it can be real fun.” he told him, but still the younger didn’t look convinced at all. “Also, think that we’re going to be surrounded by the forest. Who knows, if we were to get lost in there for an hour or so...” he let the sentence hanging, smirking.

“An hour or so in the forest with you? With the cameras so close?” Yuri mocked him, the same smirk on his face.

“We can handle it. If you don’t scream.” Yuya pointed out.

“We can handle it. And be done in far less than an hour.” Yuri retorted, but all of a sudden this camping thing didn’t look so bad anymore.

 

_ぽかん – Pokan (Absentmindedly)_

“Are you worried about going camping? I thought you enjoyed this kind of things.” Hikaru asked his boyfriend, seeing him apparently thoughtful.

“I do.” Yuto confirmed, nodding. “Though I must say, I’m a tad worried about you. You know how you are, always going off to wander absentmindedly... I wouldn’t want you to get lost in the forest, that’s all. Maybe I should put a GPS on you.” he smirked.

Hikaru played his game.

“Don’t you worry, I’ve already got a plan for that. I plan to carry you along wherever I go, forest included. And then, who knows, maybe we should come up with something to do there while waiting to be rescued.” he suggested, sultrily.

“I really wished you’d stop turning ItaJan’s segments into excuses to do me, Hikka.” Yuto told him, laughing.

“No, you don’t.” Hikaru retorted, very confident in his statement.

Nakajima thought about it for a moment, then he smiled and shrugged.

“No.” he confirmed. “I really don’t.”


End file.
